Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information. In some instances, a user can access a software application running on a computing device to make and receive voice calls. In some instances, a voice call between a mobile device of the user and a computing device of an entity may be established by utilizing various technologies for delivering voice, or multimedia, communications over a network (e.g., the Internet), such as Voice over IP (VoIP), for example.